1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of toys, and, more particularly, to a toy for providing a location-sensitive behavior response to a user of the toy and method therefore. Although the present invention is subject to a wide range of entertainment environments, such as, cruise ships, theme parks, resorts, and resort hotels, it is especially suited for use in an entertainment environment, such as, an entertainment theme park or educational setting, and will be particularly described in that connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional mobile devices for playing location-dependent pre-recorded messages are known. Whenever a person carrying the mobile device comes within the range of a transmitter, the mobile device plays the pre-recorded message. One such mobile device is installed in a push-cart in the supermarket. When the push-cart is within range of a stationary transmitter, a pre-recorded message is sent to the mobile device. For example, the message can be a special discount offer for a particular product on a shelf nearby or an advertisement for a brand. The mobile device plays the same message for each shopper to hear when the device comes within the range of the receiver. The device can also be used in public galleries and parks for educational purposes, carried by a person, and connected to earphones to enable a shopper to hear the transmitted message without disturbing other shoppers.
Although suitable for applications where the same message is delivered to all shoppers, such a mobile device is not suitable for applications where it is desired to tailor the message to each shopper. Furthermore, the shopper has no control over the delivery of the message as the message is delivered and played automatically. Also, the earphones add to the expense of the unit and are obtrusive. These disadvantages can annoy the shopper and discourage the shopper's use of the device.
Moreover, a remotely controlled toy that modifies its behavior by how it moves and speaks in response to a control data signal received from a transmitter is known. A video- and radio-controlled moving and talking teddy bear receives the control data signal transmitted by a control device that is coupled to a VCR. The teddy bear moves and talks according to the control data signal. Although suitable for entertaining a child or children in the room with the teddy bear and control device, such a system is not suitable for tailoring the messages to different children in the room or providing control of the playing of the message to the child.
A need therefore exists for a toy, and method therefore, for an entertainment environment that modifies its behavior based upon its location. Further, it is desirable to have the behavior at least partially controlled by the user of the toy and tailored to the user.